


Magic Man

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birthday Party, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Magician AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Uncle Yuuri, Victor is a Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri hires a magician to perform at the triplets birthday party. Little does he know that magician is the most gorgeous man alive.Based on this prompt: "Okay. Get this. Good uncle Yuuri is planning the triplets' birthday party and hires magician! Victor. Victor chooses Yuuri as a participant even though it's a kid birthday party and he's supposed to choose a kid." Provided by the awesomedanerdyturtle





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably write more of this if people are interested... 
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Come find me on Tumblr [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com) or Twitter [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)

The ad had said that Victor the Great could entertain audiences of all ages, that his tricks were beyond anyone’s wildest dreams, and that he could convince even the most cynical people that magic was real.

What the ad didn’t say, was that Victor was absolutely the most beautiful man who had ever dared to exist on earth.

The lack of warning had certainly taken a toll on Yuuri’s heart, as he opened the front door to Yuuko’s house and came face-to-face with the man-god parading as a children’s party magician. The black top hat, tailed black coat and bright red bow tie should have immediately elicited laughter. Instead, Yuuri felt his tongue swell two sizes in his mouth and steal away his ability to speak. Maybe that was Victor’s first trick, robbing Yuuri of all his senses with the man’s magical out-of-this-world blue eyes and smile that lit Yuuri’s body on fire. Blushing and staring at his feet, Yuuri waved Victor into the house and lead him to the back yard where the show would take place.

Victor followed the dark-haired man through a dining room filled with delicious looking food, through a kitchen that looked like a food bomb got gone off, and out into a backyard that was chaotic with kid noise. Children ran in every direction, giggling and yelling “you’re it!” as they tagged their friends. On the outskirts of the yard, the adults stood in small clumps of conversation, occasionally dodging a sprinting child. It was a typical kid party, and Victor grinned at the lively nature of his future audience.

“Um… here…” Yuuri stopped and pointed to the small platform of a wood deck. “I mean…” rubbing the back of his neck, Yuuri could feel the blush on his cheeks heating up as the blue eyes studied him, “you can set up here.” Finally gaining an ounce of courage, Yuuri lifted his gaze to meet Victor’s.

“Are you Yuuri?” Stepping forward, Victor set his black cases onto the deck. His slight invasion of Yuuri’s personal space was intentional as Victor continued to smile at the adorable man.

Yuuri’s first email, inquiring about Victor’s availability for the party, had been formal and inquisitive. Victor had responded back quickly, confirming that he would love to provide entertainment. It was Yuuri’s second response, with a cheeky question about Victor arriving by car or in a puff of smoke that had peaked Victor’s interest. It had been a silly joke, but Victor had played along, answering not only in jest, but also with a hint of flirting.

Nineteen emails had been exchanged over the course of two weeks and Victor had been unable to sleep the night before the party, the anticipation of meeting his email partner keeping him awake with nervous energy. The dark mop of hair, shy brown eyes, and flushing cheeks had to belong to Yuuri Katsuki, and Victor had been trying to come up with something clever throughout their short walk through the house. Instead of cleverness, he had barely managed to ask Yuuri to identify himself, and Victor was internally groaning over his own failure.

Swallowing, Yuuri studied Victor’s face. “I am,” he said, gaining courage he stuck out his hand, “uh, nice to meet you Victor the Great.” When Victor chuckled, Yuuri wanted to crawl inside of the piñata and let the kids beat his embarrassment out of him.

“You’ll watch the show, won’t you?” Victor slipped his hand into Yuuri’s, squeezing it slightly. “Maybe if you watch me closely, you’ll be able to figure out my tricks.” Leaning forward again, Victor winked at Yuuri. He prayed that he sounded flirty instead of creepy.

“UNCLE YUURI!! UNCLE YUURI!!!”

Getting tackled from behind by three squealing triplets, Yuuri fell forward into Victor’s arms. Freezing, Yuuri looked up and immediately lost himself again in Victor’s eyes. Feeling his body shaken by the force of three sets of hands, Yuuri snapped his attention back to his nieces. “Mom said you have to help with the piñata while the magician sets up! Dad said you can flirt later!” All three girls cackled at their joke as Yuuri’s face caught fire.

Smile on his lips, Victor stepped up onto the wooden deck and bent to open his first case. “I’m ok with that plan,” throwing a wink over his shoulder, Victor forced himself to concentrate on his props as a stammering Yuuri was dragged toward the line of screaming kids.

* * *

 

Yuuri was a distraction. Victor couldn’t stop analyzing how adorable his new crush looked with the triplets draped over his lap as all the party guests watched the show. Although his tricks had gone off without a hitch, Victor could feel his concentration wavering every time Yuuri laughed along with the children. Taking a deep breath, Victor decided to remedy the situation immediately.

“I need a volunteer from the audience!” All of the children’s hands were instantly in the air, punctuated with a chorus of “pick me! Pick me!” One of the birthday girls had managed to knock Yuuri’s glasses askew in their excitement, and Victor’s mind went blank as Yuuri pulled them off entirely. It was like looking at two different, but equally attractive, men and Victor wondered if Yuuri was somehow actually magic. Ignoring all fifteen wildly waving children, Victor pointed directly at Yuuri and said “ah yes you, young man in the blue shirt, how about you join me?”

The children made sounds of disappointment as the triplets proceeded to push Yuuri up from the ground and shove him toward the stage. Their smirks in Victor’s direction left the magician wondering if he had gained allies in his quest to woo Yuuri. Reaching out, Victor wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s elbow and pulled him close. “Alright, my lovely assistant, I need you to cuff me.” At the back of the yard, Takeshi choked on his drink and Yuuko patted his back as he laughed through the pain.

“Do what?!” Yuuri exclaimed, pulling back to stare at Victor with wide eyes. His mind had not gone to any decent place and Yuuri was going to need immediate clarification as to the exact nature of Victor’s request.

Lifting a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, Victor dangled them in front of Yuuri’s face. “Please secure both of these handcuffs to my right wrist. Can you do that for me, Yuuri?” Dropping the handcuffs into Yuuri’s open palm, Victor let the playful smirk dance over his lips. “Make sure they are nice and tight.” The request was made close to Yuuri’s ear as Victor dipped down to whisper his request.

Yuuri’s fingers faltered for a second as he slid the metal cuffs into place. The skin on Victor’s wrist felt like warm silk and Yuuri had to stop himself from grazing it purposely with his fingertips. Taking a shaky breath, Yuuri dropped his hands and peered up at Victor through his eyelashes. “Now what?” A large part of him was curious about whatever Victor’s trick would be, while a smaller part of him was hoping it would involve Victor continuing to stay close to him.

“Now we hold hands!” Victor declared with a wave to the audience as he wrapped his fingers around Yuuri’s. “And…” dropping a red cloth over their joined hands, Victor took the opportunity to run his thumb over Yuuri’s as they clasped hands disappeared from sight, “if you will all say the magic words!” Again, Victor waved to the audience and laughed as the kids chanted, “abracadabra alacazam!” Pinching the red cloth, Victor flung it away.

Staring down at their still linked fingers, Yuuri gaped as one of the cuffs had moved onto his wrist. “We’re handcuffed together!” To emphasize the point, Yuuri dropped Victor’s hand and lifted his own wrist into the air. Victor’s came with it, the metal cuffs tethering them together. From the back of the yard, Takeshi yelled “yeahhhh boiii!” pumping a fist in the air until Yuuko smacked him.

“Silly me!” Patting all of his pockets, Victor pretended to look worried. “It seems like I have forgotten the key! I guess you will have to stay locked to me forever, Yuuri.”

The mini instigators seated on the lawn began a taunting, “ohhhhhh” making Yuuri flush bright red. “I… there… maybe we can get out of it by magic?” It sounded lame, even to Yuuri, but he couldn’t stay attached to Victor forever. Not that the idea really sounded _bad_ , but it was most certainly not practical. “Come on Victor, let’s end this.” Waving their joined wrists in the air, Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle as Victor looked offended.

“You wound me, Yuuri!” Victor cried, dramatically dropping his head to his chin. “How shall I ever recover?” Pretending to wail, Victor bit his lip as the children began to hysterically laugh.

One very astute little boy shouted above the laughter of the others. “If you stay like that forever, how would you pee?!”

Catching Victor’s eye, Yuuri snorted out a laugh. “See, we can’t pee, and that’s bad.” Letting the laughter overtake him, Yuuri shook his head as Victor joined in.

Taking a deep breath, Victor tried to control himself. Shows hadn’t been this fun in a very long time. “Alright, alright, I believe there is a bit of magic that can help us here, but…” glancing sideways at Yuuri, Victor came up with a plan, “it is secret magic. So if you are less than ten years old, come gather really close and I will tell you all about it.” The children rushed Victor, who crouched down, but kept his arm elevated to leave Yuuri standing.

Hearing the words “this is what we have to do” float over the sea of tiny heads, Yuuri decided it was better if he didn’t know. Looking to the back of the yard, he rolled his eyes as Yuuko, Takeshi, and his best friend Phichit all gave him thumbs ups. When he felt his arm jostle, Yuuri refocused as Victor returned to a standing position.

“Ok,” Victor winked at the kids, “what are the two things we need to release these handcuffs?”

“MAGIC WORDS!” came the unison shout from the kids, who were all bouncing excitedly on their toes.

“And what are those magic words?” Victor guided, taking a step closer to Yuuri and placing the cloth back over their hands.

“YUURI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH VICTOR!” They all shouted, collapsing in a fit of giggles.

Stealing a glance in Yuuri’s direction, Victor bit his lip. Those adorable cheeks were bright red again, but the shocked smile was all Victor needed to keep going with his plan. “What’s the second thing we need?”

“TRUE LOVE’S KISS!!” The kids shouted, so loudly all of the adults jumped.

Spinning to face Yuuri, Victor raised one eyebrow, registering the glimmer in Yuuri’s wide eyes. Leaning in, Victor pressed his lips briefly to Yuuri’s before pulling back to throw the red cloth off their wrists again. Hanging in Victor’s hand were the set of unlocked cuffs.

The kids exploded with applause, chanting Victor’s name until all of the parents rushed forward to quiet them down. As Yuuko ushered them away to the tables to consume another round of sugar, Victor shrugged sheepishly toward Yuuri. “You don’t have to… you know… go… if you don’t want…” He was suddenly nervous and unable to look up from his own feet.

“And deny true love?” Somewhere between being shocked by Victor’s magic words and electrified by Victor’s brief kiss, Yuuri had found his words. “I wouldn’t do that.” Tugging on Victor’s bow tie, Yuuri encouraged Victor to look up. “How about I take you sightseeing tomorrow? Since you said you are new to town.”

Grinning, an impossible heart being formed by Victor’s lips, he nodded his acceptance. He felt alive in a way he hadn’t for a long time, and Victor couldn’t wait to see what else was in store.

* * *

 

“Dedushka!” The small dark-haired child in Victor’s lap rolled his eyes. “You have told that story like one million times! I want to hear a new story about you and Ojiisan!!” Victor laughed, throwing his head back as he did so to look up at Yuuri. The beautiful cheeks were covered in wrinkles now, the mop of black hair was splattered with white, and the eyes were certainly less shy, but his husband was still every bit as alluring as he had been on that first day.

“Let me try,” Yuuri said, plucking the small boy from Victor’s lap and settling down on the couch. “Let me tell you about the time your Dedushka and I attempted to take up ice skating…” Winking at his husband who was still magically stunning after all these years, Yuuri began to weave a tale of their epic failure as ice skaters.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO MY BETA WHO KEEPS ME FROM HAVING VICTOR CROTCHING ALL OVER THE PLACE!! [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) you are the best!


End file.
